


For fear your grace should fall

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's soulmark leads him to his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For fear your grace should fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlehuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [GreenPhoenix翻译合集](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714178) by [Killde_Achilles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles)



When he was young Will’s father told him he was both cursed and blessed.  
He was one of the select few who had a soulmark on his wrist.  
Will’s father told him that when he met someone with the same mark that would be his true love.  
Will’s mark resembled a small beast.  
He called it a wendigo, for the creature of myth who ate people.  
When he grew up he looked for someone with that very mark.  
He never found one.  
His first love didn’t have it, and later the lovely Alana didn’t either.  
She had a mark, but it was of a rose.  
Will assumed he would never meet his ideal mate, and despaired.  
But who would wear such a frightening mark?

*  
The marks were not generally discussed in the media; most people assumed they were not real.  
Freddie Lounds had the odd feature about it when times were slow, and they were always of happy, normal couples.  
Will went on working as a cop, and no one he met bore that mark.  
It was a killer’s mark, wasn’t it?  
Will knew he was born to endless night.  
So it must be.  
Alana would never be his.

*  
Jack Crawford introduced him to Hannibal, and he felt something in his soul stir.  
Was he the one, and what did that mean?  
He didn’t ask, but felt a deep kinship with the man.  
He could empathize with anybody, but this was different.

*  
Will lost sense of self and time, and his psychiatrist wasn’t the best guide.  
He was believed to be a killer and was locked away.  
He knew Hannibal did it to him.

*  
“The mark,” said Will and showed it to Hannibal. “Do you recognize it?”  
He was in Chilton’s care, and Hannibal had come to gloat, or to be helpful.  
“I do,” said Hannibal, and showed Will his own mark.  
“And yet you put me here.”  
“I was afraid. I control my own destiny, Will.”  
“You have no fears.”  
Will touched their marks together and the air crackled.  
“Do you know what you have done?” asked Hannibal.  
“Yes. I have bound us together. Fulfilled our destiny.”  
“I am undone by that touch,” said Hannibal and his eyes shone.  
“Good.”  
“I shall write you a love poem in flesh, and it shall free you.”  
“That scares me,” said Will, but he smiled.

*  
Hannibal wrote his poem on the judge, and it set Will free.  
There were roses in the man’s neck.  
The pain and suffering of Miriam Lass put the blame on Chilton.  
That was what Hannibal did, he took people’s suffering and turned it into art.  
That was the kind of a man who Will was tied to.  
His soul was too attuned to the man to mind.

*  
Will went to Hannibal’s house, not with a dagger but with a bouquet of roses.  
His chosen one greeted him with a kiss.  
Then they made love on a bed strewn with roses and thorns.  
They pricked themselves on the thorns and the blood ran free.  
Will found it fitting.  
His husband was a monster, and now so was he.

*  
Will supposed he was happy, and that his mark had finally led him home.  
He was marked all the way down to his soul.  
That was love for you.


End file.
